Matt (Wii Sports)
This Mii is canon. That means this Mii actually exists in the Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort/Wii Sports Club games. "Matt" redirects here. For the Mii from Wii Sports Club, see Matt (Wii Sports Club). Matt '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. Despite being somewhat widely considered to be the best Mii, he is only ranked #53 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4,537. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, '''Matt acts as your trainer in Boxing for all of the training sessions, as well as the champion in Boxing and a competitor in Tennis and Baseball. In Tennis, he has a very low skill level (48-50), as he appears in the very first match when the player starts. His partner is often Miyu. If you lose the first match in Tennis, Matt's partner will be Miyu again or Abby. In Baseball, he is one of the first 9 players having a team of himself, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Matt plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Chris. Despite being a champion in Boxing, Matt is one of the worst Miis in Baseball, with a level of 98-259. In Boxing, he is the champion with a level of 1550-1649. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George, but isn't good, with his level being only 446+. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice and is ruthless. In Swordplay Duel, Matt is equipped with a Purple Sword and you fight against him in the evening. After defeating him, and when you face him again, Matt uses a red sword and can be played against in the daytime. In Showdown mode, he only appears in the final level, where he is the boss. He will be ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often, and almost never gives you a chance to hit him. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eduardo, Mike, Chris, and George, sometimes Rin, Tommy, Hiroshi, and/or Gwen will surround him. It is best if you get to Matt with 3 hearts or defeat him while you are fighting Eduardo. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis, but he is still good. His skill is 776+. He is not great at Cycling, coming 77th out of 98. New Wii Sports In Baseball, his team is the same, but he appears on Eduardo 2's team and not on Chris's. He also appears on the teams of Kenny G, Miss, Adam, and Fatso. Wah Sports Resort In Wah Sports Resort, Matt's levels are the same of that in original Wii Sports. He is only the vice champion of Swordplay. He is only the trainer in Speed Slice if you are facing Waluigi in Speed Slice. Wii Party In Wii Party, Matt is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on articles '''and for '''every 500 edits you make on "Male Miis" articles. *His Japanese name is Matto ''(マット'). *'Matt is the only CPU to be the champion of more than one sport, and the only one to be a champion in both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *'''Matt '''is the only one in '''Swordplay Duel to use the Purple Sword unless you beat him. **However, in Wah Sports Resort, Matt uses a red sword. Waluigi uses the Purple Sword. *'Matt' is the top ranking in Solo Mode in Wii Party, with all 50 stages cleared with 425 points, unless you achieve over 425pts. *He also has the top ranking for Clover Hunt, having completed all 30 stages with 5 seconds left. *'Matt' is very good at every sport except Cycling, Baseball, and Tennis. In Basketball, he is average. *He and Andy are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. *He seems to get along well with Lucía, as the two have the best friendship rating in Wii Party's Friend Connection with 70 points. **Coincidentally, they're both champions, they both like orange, and they are both Masters in Wii Party. **They also are both on Fritz's Basketball team. *His father is Watt. His grandfather is Ttam. His son is Boxer Dave. *In the Boxing training room, there are some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt '''to become the new Champion, but failed as '''Matt defeated him. Also in this picture, Matt's shorts are red instead of orange. *Defeating Matt in Boxing unlocks the silver gloves. To wear them, press and hold the 1''' '''button in the Choose Your Mii Screen, then wait until you enter a match and release 1. *Also, if you defeat Matt 'in Swordplay Duel, you unlock the purple sword. To use the purple sword, Press and hold 1 when you get to the Choose your Mii screen, still holding 1 when you choose your stage, and still holding when you are in the warning screen. once you click A and your Mii appears, you will have it. *Much like Lucía and Sakura, '''Matt '''is in Pro Class only in the sports where he is the Champion. And all of them are Master Miis in Wii Party. *'Matt 'is one of the worst players at Tennis, but the champion of boxing, similar to Pit. *'Matt is the only CPU in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort that is bald. *Despite Matt not using glasses or a mole, he does not use the default values for these facial features. His glasses are set to be gray in color, and are moved down by two stages. His mole is moved right by three stages, and is four stages larger. *In Wii Sports, Matt is the champion of Boxing, but the Wii Sports Club Mii of the same name goes the opposite way, being the worst. *He is one of the very few Miis to make any noise. In Boxing's training modes, 'Matt '''will grunt every time he throws a ball in Dodging, and also if the player hits him instead of the pad in Throwing Punches by saying sounds like bah, pa, boo, and bié. *'Matt '''is among the most well-known CPU Miis, along with Ryan and Elisa. Many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPUs at least know who '''Matt '''is. *There is a glitch where '''Matt '''will excessively swing his sword for no reason after he beats you in a match. This likely happens when he strikes twice in a row and knocks you out. *You can make '''Matt''s sword effects small like when he hits you, the flash becomes small, when you swing your sword wildly for a few seconds. Simply position yourself at the edge of the platform along with '''Matt, then swing and block, Matt '''will counterattack right away. Do this many times until '''Matt's sword no longer has an afterglow, then let him hit you and the effects will be small. *'Matt' is always left-handed. *'Matt' is the worst boss at Baseball and Tennis. *'Matt' and Marco are the only male bosses who debuted in the original Wii Sports. *He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *'Matt's' father is Watt, and his grandfather is Ttam. This has only been revealed in New Wii Sports and New Wii Sports Resort. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Male CPU Miis Category:Orange Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis